Scissors and Silence
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: Esme, scarred and burned in a fire she lost her parents she had to move in with her aunt in Suburbia. This is where the woman should meet Edward. The two opposite people drawn to the very things that repulse others. Edward xOc
1. Chapter 1

Esme sat in the back seat of her aunt's car as she pulled into suburbia. The houses were painfully pastel, and it looked like drones resided here and not people.

Esme placed small braids in her long dark hair, to try and keep her mind off of things. Esme caught her reflection in the window and turned away. The mask she created to cover the burns on her mouth had slipped down revealing ugly blistering scars, her eye patch needed to be changed, she could see some blood begin to seep through in place of tears.

Esme looked at her hands. Tiny scars marred the pale flesh, from where she tried to pull her parents out of the flame. She only saved her cat, who rested in her lap.

The cat faired a good deal better than she.

Esme stepped into the yard of her new home. This house seemed a bit better than the others due to the color, but Esme still despised it. Her aunt Peg grabbed her single duffle bag. Esme held her brown cat, Melody, close walking into the cookie cutter home.

The inside wasn't as near repulsive as the out. Esme looked and felt out of place. Her dark hair, leather jacket and boots didn't seem to fit in here. Not to mention her numerous bandages and mask.

" Follow me Esme. Your room is up here". She followed her aunt upstairs her cat in tow.

Peg pushed open the white door, the walls were bare and the floor covered in news paper.

" I remember how you lived to paint so I thought you might want to make yourself more at home."

Esme cleared her throat and muttered. " Thank you." Her voice was cracking since she hasn't used it in a while. " No problem sweet heart, you can sleep in the living room to night. "

Esme took off her mask but turned away so she wouldn't scare her aunt.

"Do you have any I'd clothes I could use? And where is the bathroom? I need to change my bandages." Peg snapped to and lead Esme into the bathroom saying she would be back in a minute. Esme shut the door and set down Melody.

Setting her purse on the counter she pulled out a tube of salve for her burns, placing in along her mouth and around her eye. She put on a new eye patch. It would take some getting used to being blind in one eye.

She would get over it. Her aunt Peg brought back an old shirt and jeans.

Esme had put everything back on including her black mask.

A little boy, Peg's son, stood in front of her.

" What?" She growled

" MOM THEIR IS A MONSTER IN OUR HOUSE!" The boy

screamed.

Esme felt blood trickle down her face again from where she had spoken, she'd aggravated the stitches.

Peg rushed in.

"Kevin no! That's your cousin Esme! Sweet heart you are bleeding take off of the mask. "

Esme turned away and took off the mask.

" Kevin go to your room." Kevin left and Peg stepped in front of Esme.

Esme lowered her head, staring at her feet as a few drops of crimson landed on the ground.

Aunt peg lifted the girls head. " Oh sweetie." Peg grabbed a towel and placed it on her bleeding cheek. Esme flinched at the pain, Aunt Peg bandaged her face and placed rubbing alcohol in the wound.

" There, I will go talk to Kevin, you can begin painting your room."

Esme strapped on her mask and hurried down the hall. Her cat melody was snoozing on the newspaper.

She found that her aunt had left an abundance of paint and brushes colors and sizes.

Esme picked up a thin brush and the black paint. She was painting an angel with great wings. She didn't know how many hours that passed but she heard a knock on her door.

It was peg.

" Dinner is done. Do want me to bring it too you or will you eat down with us?"

Esme shrugged and set down her paint brush. " I can join you all as long as you promise you can keep Kevin from staring it's rather unsettling being called a monster."

She had forgotten she had taken off her mask, maybe that's why Peg wouldn't really look at her face.

Her aunt nodded.

Esme followed her aunt downstairs.

She didn't say much while she ate but she felt eyes on her.

" Why do you all stare? Never seen scars before?" Esme sent a piercing glare with her one blue eye.

Everyone looked down.

Esme stood. " Thank you for the meal. But excuse me, I am done with being stared at."

Esme got up and went into her room. She didn't sleep much that night for she was so busy painting and crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Esme woke up the next morning her face buried in newspaper of the hard floor, a paint brush in her hand. Esme got up and grabbed her duffle bag. She ran the shower in the bathroom rinsing off the paint and any blood that leaked from her stitches.

Esme sighed as she began to dress. She missed her pretty face. She missed her untainted memory.

Esme shook her head. She began braiding her brown hair, it fell to her waist. She put on a purple shirt and dark wash jeans. She placed her leather gloves on her scarred fingers along with her mask and eye patch. Esme Walked down stairs to the smell of food.

Her aunt had cooked breakfast, Esme took a plate and ate at the counter rather than at the table with everyone else.

Esme reclasped the mask over her face. The mask was hard plastic one from an old Halloween costume, it was the winter soilder from the comic book.

Esme felt like the winter solider.

A brainwashed emotionally scarred human. An empty shell used as puppet, with a broken spirit.

Esme got up and sat in the living room. Aunt Peg walked in she was carrying a suit case a small case in her hand.

" Where are you going?"

Peg smiled. " The mansion up the hill. Want to come?"

Esme smiled even through it hurt and Peg couldn't see. " Yeah. If you don't mind."

Peg smiled back. " Well come on."

Esme followed her into the car. She began driving into the abandoned driveway. " How do you know if anyone lives there?"

" Lights are on all the time. "

Esme nodded. Peg stopped the car at the beautiful garden. Esme stepped out and looked around the hedges were carved into beautiful animals, creatures, and... a hand.

Esme's attention was captivated the most by the hand carved in the middle of the garden. She soon looked away and followed Peg. She didn't listen to the ramblings of her aunt as she followed her up the stairs.

Esme followed her into the attic of the giant house, where part of the roof was caved in. She saw someone in the corner. A glint of silver caught her eye. Her aunt called him out of the shadows.

She saw her aunt talk to him but she was too captivated by the man in front of her.

Small scars were etched into his face, and his entire body was covered in leather. His wild hair stuck out everywhere. Esme smiled, she saw what replaced his hands.

Knives, and parts of scissors made up his fingers. Esme tuned back into the conversation.

" What is your name?"

" Edward."

Esme liked the name Edward, it was a lot more respectable than the names children were receiving now.

" Well Edward I think you need to come home with us."

Esme soon came down for dinner. Her uncle and cushion openly stared as Edward miserably tried to eat.

Esme growled and got up sitting next to Edward. " Here let me help."

Esme was still wearing her mask since she didn't want to eat in front of the morons any more.

She lifted a spoon full of peas to his mouth. She fed Edward, all eyes were on her. She couldn't help but feel repulsed that all they would do was gawk and stare.

Edward thanked her quietly. Esme didn't say anything but continued to feed him until his plate was clean. Everyone had already finished before Edward had.

" There you go Edward. They shouldn't have just stared. That was rude."

Edward shrugged. " I would have too."

" Why? Because you have a disability because you're not like them? Hardly a reason to stare." Esme shook her head and smiled. " Good night Edward."


End file.
